


The Aftermath

by ChurroBird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gore, fluff at the end tho, there is a literal murder scene in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurroBird/pseuds/ChurroBird
Summary: Me and my buddy Jade did a dramatic ending at the first scenario of the recent Discord Murder Fest.I wrote about it, and decided to add some fluff at the end because I can't control myself.





	The Aftermath

She had expected it, but it still seemed so sudden to her.

Gun in hand, she faced her opponent. Oni, their name was, if she recalled correctly. A long battle, a long game, where only the two of them remained in the end. Them, the werewolf. Her, the gunslinger.

She could clearly recall how the “game runners” laughed in the background, like this wasn’t life or death to them like it was us- oh wait, it wasn’t, was it?

Oni had seemed to want to let her go, telling her to remember them as the demonic werewolf. She was tempted to take that offer, to spare the spilling of blood. But that wouldn’t be enough to the show runners. That wouldn’t be dramatic enough- for the audience.

In the end, they agreed on settling it out in a brawl, one against another.

Oni launched forward, and she could almost laugh as pain wracked her nerves, claws digging into her chest. A metallic smell battled against the oh-so ironic calm smell of the woods, and it flooded her senses like an oil spill.

Suddenly, those same claws were yanked back out of her as three gunshots broke the air. Her opponent stumbled back, collapsing to the floor at the same time as she did- blood staining their stomach. In her agony-induced haze, she remembered how that was her own hand on the trigger.

Looking up once more to the sky, she wheezed out a final, single, bitter laugh- letting her eyes close and the world to darken.

…

She awoke again. She wanted to struggle at first but calmed as she realized the material below her was leather, not grass.

Cracking her eyes open, she cringed as fluorescent light filled her vision, and it took her a minute to adjust her eyes. Glancing down to her chest, she grumbled as she saw the claw-shaped rips in her uniform, a now-brown stain of blood surrounding it. She’d have to fix that up later, to her disappointment.

She noted something off, however. Covering the wounds was neatly wrapped bandages- and in that moment, she realized where she was: The Void Bar. However, there was a noticeable absence of-  
“Oh, heya! You’re awake.”

She immediately shifted her head to look at the source of the noise, muffling a groan as a headache formed. Sitting at a nearby table was a certain red-head, bandaged-face co-worker of hers; Bartender.

Again, she noted, the weird change- specifically, in their demeanor. Instead of the usual high-pitched, humorous tone Bartender sported, their voice was now calm and quiet, concern showing through instantly.

Bartender walked over to the couch that she was laying on, sliding over their chair to sit by her. She sat up to be eye-level with them, hissing quietly at the unpleasant burn in her chest.

“Sorry, I tried to fix you up the best I could.” Her co-worker broke the silence, tapping their fingers together. “Though, the pain medicine might’ve worn off by now…”

She cracked a grin, denying to herself how fake it was. “You know from experience that I can handle more than this, my friend. I’ll be fine.”

Noticing the obvious doubt on their face, she cut them off before they could speak again. “Though, I do have a question… how did you get me here? I thought that… Her world was pretty sealed off.”

Bartender chuckled to themselves, clapping their hands together. “Well, I’ve learned how to get around after the first few games I was in! I was capable enough to find you and get you back here without anyone noticing.”

Rolling her eyes, she pushed the thought of the consequences of those actions to the back of her head and sighed. She flopped onto her back again, immediately regretting it as she twitched with pain.

Her co-worker raised an eyebrow, frowning with concern. “Hey… you can sleep for a while, I closed the bar off today, so you could relax and recover.”

Remaining silent, she nodded gratefully, rolling onto her side and curling up. As she closed her eyes, she distantly heard footsteps going away- until they returned, and a blanket was placed upon her. Only murmuring an inaudible “thank you” as tension that she didn’t notice before left her, she let sleep claim her.

The world went dark for a second time, but with a smile on her face this time.


End file.
